Personal audio devices, including wireless telephones, such as mobile/cellular telephones, cordless telephones, mp3 players, and other consumer audio devices, are in widespread use. Such personal audio devices may include circuitry for driving a pair of headphones or one or more speakers. Such circuitry often includes a power amplifier for driving an audio output signal to headphones or speakers. Generally speaking, a power amplifier amplifies an audio signal by taking energy from a power supply and controlling an audio output signal to match an input signal shape but with a larger amplitude.
One example of an audio amplifier is a class-D amplifier. A class-D amplifier (also known as a “switching amplifier”) may comprise an electronic amplifier in which the amplifying devices (e.g., transistors, typically metal-oxide-semiconductor field effect transistors) operate as electronic switches, and not as linear gain devices as in other amplifiers (e.g., class-A, class-B, and class-AB amplifiers). In a class-D amplifier, an analog signal to be amplified may be converted to a series of pulses by pulse-width modulation, pulse-density modulation, or other method of modulation, such that the analog signal is converted into a modulated signal in which a characteristic of the pulses of the modulated signal (e.g., pulse widths, pulse density, etc.) is a function of the magnitude of the analog signal. After amplification with a class-D amplifier, the output pulse train may be converted back to an unmodulated analog signal by passing through a passive low-pass filter, wherein such low-pass filter may be inherent in the class-D amplifier or a load driven by the class-D amplifier. Class-D amplifiers are often used due to the fact that they may be more power efficient than linear analog amplifiers, in that class-D amplifiers may dissipate less power as heat in active devices as compared to linear analog amplifiers. However, class-D amplifiers may have high quiescent power when amplifying low-magnitude signals and may require a large amount of area in order to meet stringent dynamic range requirements in audio devices.
Accordingly, it may be desired to have an amplifier that has a configurable final output stage, wherein the final output stage is configurable between a Class-AB output stage and a Class-D output stage. However, having an amplifier with a configurable output stage may be susceptible to audio artifacts caused by switching between the modes of the final output stage.